


Written In The Stars

by Atlanta18



Series: The Girl Who Lived and the Winter Soldier [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), BAMF Harry Potter, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Female Harry Potter, Happily Ever After, Happy Ending, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Kind Harry Potter, Multi, One Big Happy Family, POV Bucky Barnes, POV Harry Potter, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Bucky Barnes, Red-Haired Harry Potter, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, The Avengers Are Good Bros, True Love, White Wolf Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlanta18/pseuds/Atlanta18
Summary: Following the events of the previous story, Helen and Bucky finally get their happy ending. But that happiness is threatened when a deadly foe wants to snap half the universe away. Can Helen, Bucky and their friends defeat this threat before it’s too late or will they lose everything once again?
Relationships: Avengers Team & Harry Potter, Avengers Team & James "Bucky" Barnes, Harry Potter & Other(s), Harry Potter & Steve Rogers, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James "Bucky" Barnes & Other(s), James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Harry Potter, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: The Girl Who Lived and the Winter Soldier [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692388
Kudos: 7





	1. Together Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their second engagement Helen and Bucky start to plan their wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the fourth instalment of the Girl Who Lived and the Winter Soldier. For those of you still reading I hope you enjoy the story :)

* * *

The day after their second engagement Helen and Bucky prepared to share the news with all of their friends. They had their own private celebration yesterday and enjoyed every second of it. But now they were ready to include all of their friends in the celebrations.

  
The first person they were planning on telling was of course Steve. He was the one that was closest to the both of them and he had also been one of the only people in the know about Bucky’s plan to repropose.

The blond was as thrilled with the news as they expected him to be. He had wrapped both of them in a tight hug and didn’t let go for several minutes. When he finally did let go he couldn’t stop gushing about their wedding.

‘Calm down, punk. We haven’t even set a date yet.’

‘Why not?’ Steve asked with a frown.

‘Because the reproposal just happened yesterday. We haven’t had time to set a date yet.’

‘But surely you’ve talked about it before now.’

‘Of course we’ve talked about it but we need to talk a little more before we set a final date.’

‘What’s there to talk about?’

‘Well, we need to ask T’Challa what dates are available in May.’

‘I didn’t know they did weddings here.’

‘Well, they do get married here.’ Bucky deadpanned.

‘Shut up, jerk. You know that’s not what I meant.’

‘We’re planning to set the date in mid May but we’ll take any date available.’

‘And you definitely want to get married in May?’

‘Yes, we do. You know why we do.’

‘Something to do with flowers.’

‘Lily of the valley is the flower for May and we love that flower.’

‘Right.’

‘You’ll be my best man, won’t you?’

‘Of course I will. Any ideas on who’s going to be your groomsmen?’

‘Well, I was thinking Tony and Ron so far.’

‘Why Tony?’

‘Because he means a lot to you and he’s quite funny.’

‘You’re really asking Ron?’

‘Of course I am, doll. I love Ron and I know how important he is to you.’

‘He’ll be thrilled that you asked him.’

‘What about you, Helen? Any ideas on bridesmaids?’

‘Well, Hermione will be my maid of honour. Ginny and Luna will be bridesmaids.’

‘What about Nat?’

‘I want there to be the same amount of bridesmaids and groomsmen so Bucky and I need to agree on a number before I finalise my plans.’

‘Okay. What’s the theme of the wedding?’

‘What it always was. The language of flowers.’

‘Very romantic.’

‘We thought so too.’

‘What are you going to be wearing?’

‘A wedding dress of course. And no neither of you will find out what it looks like until the day of the wedding.’

‘Fine.’ Bucky grumbled.

‘What about you, Buck? What are you going to wear?’

‘I was thinking about wearing my old sergeant’s uniform but I might wear something else.’

‘Any other plans?’

‘We have a lot of ideas.’

‘We do know what our wedding colours will be.’

‘Oh? What are they?’

Bucky grinned mischievously. ‘You don’t remember, Stevie? You were there when we decided.’

‘You’re not having red, white and blue as your colours.’

‘We’re not. We’re having red, white and gold.’

‘Right. I forgot about that.’

‘Shame on you, punk. You should remember every detail about our wedding.’

‘I’ll remember it when it happens.’

‘Don’t you worry about that, Stevie. It’s happening real soon.’

‘I know and I’m so happy for you, Buck.’

‘Thanks, punk.’

‘You’re welcome, jerk.’

‘We better go, Bucky. We’ve got more people to tell.’

‘Right. Bye, Stevie.’

‘Bye, Steve. It was nice to see you.’

‘You too, Helen. And congratulations to you both.’

After leaving Steve’s room they headed to Nat’s room. She was the only other person who knew about Bucky’s plan so it was only right that she be the second person to be told.

Sam was with her when they went to her room. They weren’t in a compromised position much to Bucky’s relief.

‘Hello, Helen. Barnes.’ Sam greeted with a smile.

‘Hello, Sam.’

‘Hey, birdbrain.’

‘Bucky, don’t be rude.’

‘It’s fine, Helen.’

‘How did everything go?’ Nat asked.

‘She said yes.’

Nat gave them a rare grin. ‘Congratulations. I’m so happy for you both.’

Sam looked confused. ‘What’s going on?’

‘Bucky proposed to Helen again.’

‘Oh. Congratulations. When’s the wedding?’

‘May.’

Sam smiled. ‘Not long to go then.’

‘Yeah. We can’t wait.’

‘Does Steve know?’

‘He was the first to know.’

‘Did he squeal?’ Sam asked with a grin.

‘He was very close to doing so.’

‘He acts like an overgrown puppy sometimes.’ Nat said with a fond eye roll.

‘He really does.’

‘Well, we better go and spread the news further. Bye, Natasha. Later, birdbrain.’

‘Stop calling me that!’

‘See you later.’

‘Bye, Helen.’

After leaving Nat and Sam’s room Helen and Bucky went to see Tony who was thrilled with the news and even more thrilled that he was asked to be a groomsman.

The next stop was Shuri who was equally thrilled with the news as the others had been despite not knowing them for long.

After talking to T’Challa and getting a few options for dates they started calling their friends who weren’t in Wakanda. Their first call was Clint who was happy for them and promised to make it with his family when they set a date.

They called Bruce and Thor next. Both had just got back from Asgard and were currently in New York which made it much easier to get in touch with them. Bruce quietly congratulated them, telling them how happy he was for them and promising to make it to the wedding. Thor was more enthusiastic in his congratulations. He practically yelled in excitement the whole time. Thanking both of them for their congratulations and promise to attend they hung up and called the next person on their list.

Luna and her husband Rolf were Mazoologists who were currently studying animals in Western Europe. Both were very happy with them and Luna accepted her duties as a bridesmaid with much enthusiasm.

The next people they called were Ginny and Neville. They too were very happy for them and Ginny was excited to be a bridesmaid. Fleur and Bill were just as excited for them and happily gave their consent for Victoria and Dominique to be flower girls and Louis to be a pageboy.

Mr and Mrs Weasley were probably the most excited about the news. The only ones who were more enthusiastic was Steve and Hermione and possibly Thor. Mrs Weasley cried tears of joy the entire time and talked about the wedding plans with much enthusiasm. Mr Weasley was more composed than his wife although he did shed a few years when Helen asked him to walk her down the aisle.

After spending a little more time talking with Mr and Mrs Weasley they said their goodbyes and called Ron and Hermione.

‘Hey, Helen. Hey, Bucky.’ Ron greeted.

‘Hey, Ron. How are you?’

‘I’m good, mate. What about you?’

‘I actually have some news. Where’s Hermione?’

‘Right here. Hello, Helen. Hello, Bucky.’

Helen smiled at her best friend and Bucky gave a little wave.

‘What’s up, Helen? Ron said you had some news.’

‘I do. Actually we both have news.’

‘What is it?’ Hermione asked while Ron asked ‘Are you pregnant?’

‘No.’

Hermione hit him on the arm. ‘Ronald, stop jumping to conclusions and let them tell us their news.’

‘I was only asking a question. Stop hitting me.’

‘You shouldn’t be asking if she’s pregnant. It would have ruined the surprise if she was.’

‘I said I was sorry.’

‘No, you didn’t.’

‘Fine. I’m sorry.’

‘Good.’

‘Can we tell you our news now?’ Helen asked, shaking her head in amusement at her best friends’ bickering.

‘Of course.’

‘Go ahead.’

‘Yesterday Bucky surprised me.’

‘I made her a treasure hunt.’

‘And I enjoyed it very much.’

‘At the end of this treasure hunt I asked her an important question.’

‘He asked me to marry him again.’

‘And she said yes.’

‘And I said yes.’

Hermione squealed in delight. ‘Oh my god! I’m so happy for you.’

‘Congratulations, you two.’

‘Thanks, Ron.’

‘So when’s the wedding?’

‘We’re having it in May.’

‘Do you have a set date?’

‘Not yet.’

‘We have a few options but we haven’t decided on a final one yet.’

‘Any other ideas for the wedding?’

‘A few.’

‘Speaking of which, we have something to ask both of you.’

‘Okay.’

‘Solnyshko, you go first.’

‘Alright. Hermione Jean Granger, will you be my maid of honour?’

‘I will be your maid of honour, Helen Lily Potter.’

‘Great. Bucky, ask your question now.’

‘Okay, doll. Will you be one of my groomsman, Ron?’

Ron’s eyes widened in shock. ‘Are you serious?’

‘As a heart attack.’

‘Then yes, I’ll be one of your groomsman.’

‘Good.’

‘We’ll come and visit you next week.’

‘We can’t wait.’ Helen said with a smile.

‘See you then.’ Bucky added.

After hanging up Helen and Bucky went to bed to do some cuddling.

‘Do you remember the first date we had after we got engaged?’ Bucky asked.

‘Of course I do. It was when Steve and Peggy threw us that tea party.’

‘No, not that one. That wasn’t a date anyway. I mean the first date we had alone.’

‘Of course I do. We went out for ice cream.’

‘We did.’

-Flashback-

_Four days after they got engaged Helen and Bucky finally managed to get some time alone. It was hard because Steve wouldn’t leave them alone. He wanted to know every detail of their wedding plans and it was getting on Bucky’s nerves. So while Steve was in a meeting with Phillips Helen and Bucky sneaked out of the base to go on a date._

_‘You look beautiful.’ Bucky complimented as they walked down the street._

_‘Thank you. You look very handsome.’_

_‘Thanks, doll.’_

_Helen smoothed out the skirt of her midnight blue dress before taking Bucky’s arm. They walked arm in arm to their destination: the ice cream parlour._

_‘What flavour do you want, doll?’ Bucky asked after they sat down in one of the booths._

_‘Strawberry and vanilla.’_

_‘Okay, doll.’_

_‘What flavour are you getting?’_

_‘Chocolate.’_

_‘Sounds delicious.’_

_After getting separate bowls of ice cream Helen and Bucky then shared a banana split and a vanilla milkshake._

_‘Do you think Steve has noticed that we’re gone?’ Helen asked as she took a sip of the milkshake._

_‘Probably not. His meeting hasn’t finished yet.’_

_‘When it does how long do you think it’ll take him to notice that we’re gone?’_

_‘Knowing him he’ll panic after ten minutes of searching.’_

_Helen giggled. ‘He probably will. He is a worry wart.’_

_Bucky snorted. ‘He worries too much. He gets himself into a state. It’s ridiculous.’_

_‘He just worries because he cares.’_

_‘I know that but he’s going to drive himself into an early grave with all the worrying he’s doing.’_

_‘I don’t think that’s possible with the serum.’_

_‘Knowing that punk he’ll defy the odds and die before he’s expected to.’_

_‘If anyone could do it then Steve can.’_

_‘But on the other hand he’ll defy the odds in a different way. He’ll probably live past 200 knowing him.’_

_‘I don’t know about 200. Maybe 100.’_

_‘Steve’s always defied the odds, doll. If anyone could live to 200 then it’s him.’_

_‘I’ll believe it when I see it.’_

_‘Let’s hope that we’re here to see it.’_

_‘I’m sure Steve would find a way to make us live as long as he does.’_

_‘It wouldn’t surprise me. That punk is always doing the impossible.’_

_‘He really is.’_

_‘Here’s to a long live together.’_

_‘A long and happy life.’_

_As predicted Steve was freaking out when they got back from their date. He was close to calling a search for them by the time they walked through the doors._

_As soon as he saw them the blond engulfed them in a backbreakingly tight hug._

_‘Thank god you’re safe. I was so worried about you.’_

_‘We were only gone for a couple of hours, punk.’_

_‘But you didn’t tell anyone where you were going.’_

_Bucky scowled. ‘I didn’t realise we needed permission to leave.’_

_‘Don’t give me that look, Buck. You and Helen could have gotten hurt.’_

_‘Helen and I are adults, Steve. We can take care of ourselves.’_

_‘We’re in the middle of a war, Bucky. Hell, we’re in the middle of a war zone. You can’t be reckless like this. You have to tell someone where you’re going so we know that you’re safe.’_

_‘We were safe. There’s no need to get bent out of shape with worry.’_

_‘There is when you two disappear without telling me.’_

_‘You were in a meeting when we left.’_

_‘You could have left a note.’_

_‘We were on a date, you stupid punk. We weren’t thinking about you.’_

_‘It only takes a minute to leave a note.’_

_‘Oh shut up, Stevie. We’re sorry but we were too busy enjoying ourselves to worry about you.’_

_‘I need to know that you’re both safe.’_

_‘Fine, we’ll leave a note next time. God punk, you’re gonna give me grey hairs at this rate.’_

_‘You’ll be the one giving me grey hairs, jerk. I’ll be dead before I’m thirty with all the stress you give me.’_

_‘Stop bein’ dramatic, Stevie.’_

_‘I’m not being dramatic.’_

_‘Yes, you are. You’re such a dramatic little punk.’_

_‘Oh shut up.’_

_The three of them burst out laughing and went on their way. The good news of Helen and Bucky’s engagement prevented Steve from staying mad at them for too long. He was too happy for them to do that._

-End flashback-

‘The date was kind of ruined by Steve being a punk.’

‘It wasn’t ruined. We saw him after our date was over.’

‘True.’

‘There’s one thing I still can’t believe though.’

‘What is it?’

‘We were all right with our predictions about Steve’s age.’

‘How?’

‘Steve was right when he said he’d die before he was thirty.’

‘But he didn’t die. He’s still alive right now.’

‘Well he was 27 when he went into the ice. People thought he was dead for decades so technically he did die before he was 30.’

‘Okay, I see your point.’

‘I’m glad you do.’

‘How were we right?’

‘Steve lived past 100 and if he doesn’t get himself killed on a mission then he could easily live to 200.’

‘That’s true.’

‘Do you think that I’ll live to 200?’

‘It’s definitely possible. 200 to you would be like a 100 to a normal person.’

‘I don’t want to live that long if you don’t.’

‘Wizards and witches live well into their hundreds. I’ll live as long as you do.’

‘Hopefully we’ll have a hundred years together.’

‘I don’t know about that but I’m sure we’ll get close to 90.’

‘However long we get together I can’t wait to spend the rest of my days with you.’

‘Me too.’

‘I love you, my future wife.’

‘I love you too, my future husband.’


	2. The Wedding Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen and Bucky choose their wedding party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Bucky Barnes

* * *

The next day Helen and Bucky woke up early and after having breakfast they got started on the plans for their much anticipated wedding.

‘So we’re either going for the 18th or the 21st of May?’

Helen nodded. ‘Yeah. What one do you think?’

‘I don’t know. Both are good. Maybe we should check the weather to see if it’ll be sunny.’

‘I don’t think that the weather app goes that far.’

‘We can still check.’

‘Okay. Have we decided how many we want in our wedding party?’

‘No.’

‘How many do you want?’

‘Tell me how many you want.’

‘You’re avoiding the question.’

‘So are you.’

‘You didn’t ask a question.’

‘Touché.’

‘Answer the question, Bucky.’

‘I would be fine with just Steve, Tony and Ron but I know that you want more than that.’

‘If you don’t want anymore than that then I won’t force you.’

‘I know you want more, doll. I’m fine with adding more so you can have who you want.’

‘You don’t have to do that.’

‘I’d do anything to make you happy, solnyshko. If this makes you happy then I’ll do it.’

‘You’re so sweet. I love you.’

‘I love you too. How many do you want?’

‘I want Nat and Pepper.’

‘I can add two more so you can have them.’

‘You’d do that for me?’

‘Zvezda, I’d do anything for you.’

‘Who are you thinking about adding?’

‘I was thinking of Clint and Sam.’

‘Sam? I thought you hated him.’

‘I don’t hate him.’

‘You call him birdbrain all the time and a few days ago I heard you calling him a stupid bird.’

‘He insulted me first.’

‘You insult him all the time.’

‘It’s only in jest, kiska. We’re just teasing each other.’

‘You could have fooled me.’

‘I don’t actually hate Sam. He just annoys me sometimes.’

‘Is someone who annoys you a good candidate for a groomsman?’

‘Steve annoys me a lot and I chose him to be my best man.’

‘I suppose that’s true. Are you really that close with Sam though?’

‘We have a love hate relationship. Well a like hate relationship.’

‘If you say so.’

‘I do say so.’

‘Are you sure about asking Sam?’

‘I’m sure. We spent a lot of time together while we were on the run. We didn’t become close but we came to an understanding.’

‘Groomsmen are supposed to be the people who you’re closest with.’

‘I am close with Sam. We became closer when you went missing. After a misunderstanding he became a comfort for me. He was there to support me when Steve started to panic.’

‘That does sound a lot like Steve.’

‘I’m sure about asking Sam, doll. He’s not my best friend but he’s still a friend.’

‘A friend who you bicker with constantly.’

‘It’s a like hate relationship. You have to bicker.’

‘If you say so.’

‘I do say so.’

‘Are you sure about Clint?’

‘Well who else am I supposed to ask?’

‘Someone who you’ve talked to more than four times.’

‘I don’t know who else to ask.’

‘What about George? You and him became quite close while we were living in Hogsmeade.’

‘That’s true.’

‘So you’ll ask him?’

‘Yeah I’ll ask.’

‘So you’ve got Steve, Tony, Ron, George and Sam.’

‘Yeah, I guess so.’

‘What is it?’

‘I want to ask a couple of other people but then it won’t be even with yours.’

‘I’ll just add two more bridesmaids.’

‘You’d do that for me?’

‘Of course I would. I’d do anything for you.’

‘Who are you going to ask?’

‘Let’s sort you out first.’

‘Okay. I want to ask Bill.’

‘I think that’s a good idea. Who’s the other one?’

‘I’d also like to ask Charlie.’

‘I think that sounds perfect.’

‘Who are you going to ask?’

‘I’d like to ask Fleur. She really helped me after I got tortured at Malfoy Manor. We’d been friendly ever since the Triwizard Tournament but we really became close after that. She was one of the people who was always there for me.’

‘Who else?’

‘I’d like to ask Shuri.’

‘Why?’

‘Because I see us becoming good friends in the future and I think that this is the best way to thank her for all she did for you.’

‘Are you sure?’

‘Yes.’

‘Okay so it’s decided then. The best man is Steve. The maid of honour is Hermione. The groomsmen are Tony, Ron, Sam, George, Bill and Charlie. The bridesmaids are Ginny, Luna, Natasha, Pepper, Shuri and Fleur.’

‘And the groom is Bucky Barnes.’

‘And the bride is Helen Potter.’

‘Who do we want officiating?’

‘I was thinking T’Challa.’

‘Why him?’

‘Well he really helped us when he let us live here while Shuri was treating you. Plus who else can say that they got married by a king.’

‘Sounds like the perfect wedding.’

‘It really does.’

‘So now that we’ve decided on our wedding party why don’t we finalise what flowers we want?’

‘I think we should ask everyone if they want to be in the wedding party first.’

‘Good idea. Also we should decide on a date for the wedding.’

‘An even better idea.’

‘So what are we thinking? The 18th or the 21st?’

‘I don’t know. I like both dates.’

‘Well we have to pick one. We can’t get married on both dates.’

‘We could.’

‘You know we couldn’t.’

‘I know. It’s just hard to decide.’

‘I’ll check the weather app. Tony told me that they had a feature that can predict the weather months in advance.’

‘But it might not be accurate.’

‘Well we’ll still get an idea of what it might be like.’

‘Okay. Go check.’

‘Alright.’

Bucky pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened the weather app.

‘It says that the 18th is supposed to have rain.’

‘What about the 21st?’

‘It’s supposed to stay dry all day.’

‘A little rain doesn’t matter. Only the ceremony will be outdoors.’

‘That doesn’t matter. We can’t get married on a rainy day. It’s a bad omen.’

‘Okay. So I guess we’re going for the 21st.’

‘I think we should.’

‘Alright then.’

‘Really?’

‘Yes, really.’

‘We’ve got our wedding date?’

‘We’ve got our wedding date.’

‘21st of May 2017.’

‘Yeah. It’ll be a day we’ll never forget.’

‘I have no doubt it will be unforgettable.’

‘Yeah, it will be.’

After discussing flower options Helen and Bucky asked Pepper to be a bridesmaid since she was here in Wakanda. She happily accepted. They then asked Nat and Sam to be a bridesmaid and groomsman. They accepted with much enthusiasm. After that they called Bill and Fleur to ask them to be a groomsman and bridesmaid. Both accepted right away. They then called Charlie to ask him and he was more than happy to accept. Last but not least they called George to ask him to be a groomsman. He said yes immediately. They then told everyone when the wedding date was. Steve was especially thrilled at this news. He was happy that they had finally set a date for their special day and honestly so were Helen and Bucky.


End file.
